Always
by SlytherinPrincess87
Summary: Fred may be assigned to a new charge but he misses Lizzie, what will happen if he ever gets his wish for her to see him again. bad at summaries please check out.
1. 1 Alone

**Always**

**Disclaimer**

**Yeah okay so this is my first Drop Dead Fred fanfic. It may suck, Lets pray it does not.**

**RnR**

**1 Alone**

It's been a year since, Lizzie saw Drop Dead Fred, she kept hearing his name, from Micky's daughter Natalie. Which always made her smile. She couldn't help but to miss her ex- imaginary friend. He was with her when she needed him most as an adult, even though she took him for granted finding him to more bothersome then helpful. He was always there, even when she pissed him off. She kind of wished he was still around, even to cause trouble in her life.

Lizzie finalized her divorce with Charles, and became good friends with Micky again. Though Micky feared his daughters new imaginary friend was going to be the end of all baby sitters. He remember, the name sounded so familiar, but for some reason he forgot all about Drop Dead Fred being Lizzie's imaginary friend.

Funny how adults can just forget the simple things kids hold dear to them. As a child you always remember who was there for you and who left you. You remember who cared and stuck around, even if they were just imaginary. But as adults, they seem to forget who they treasured so much at that age. But not Lizzie, she remembered Drop Dead Fred, how could she forget, if it wasn't for him she would still be miserable.

Lizzie had almost wished he was real, because a friend like him is very hard to come by . He's crazy and unpredictable, cusses way too much, but he's loyal, and always there...when those you love are not.

She had remembered that kiss. It was warm, and comforting...even now she could still feel his lips on hers. Even when she was around Micky she thought of Fred. She wished , just maybe he was looking out for her, but he had a new charge and she had to except that. She was hoping she more to him tat just a charge...a kid in need of his help, but She knew she'd never get her answer, because the fact is, he's gone, and she's alone.

Fred watched as snotface laughed and smiled with Micky, he was suppose to be paying attention to Natalie, and playing with her, but he couldn't help but watch Lizzie. He felt jealous, and sick when ever Micky reached out to touch her hand or give her a hug. He hoped he'd never have to see them kiss, it may make him ill.

"Fred, why are yoou staring at Lizzie?"

Fred looked at Natalie with a blank look them rolled his eyes. "I wasn't , I just spaced off for a moment, don't be such a girl."

Natalie laughed. Lizzie glanced over and smiled at the young girl and her imaginary friend.

Fred saw Lizzie glance over and his eyes met her's, if only she could see him, she'd know how much he missed her.

When Natalie would go to sleep at night, Fred who pretended to sleep, would go and find Lizzie weather she was in the same house or she was at home, he was always watching her. Even it may be against the rules of imaginary friends. He wanted nothing more for her to see him, he wanted to kiss her just once more, so then maybe he could be move on from her an no longer b jealous, and take care of his charge.

But one kiss wouldn't do it. Lizzie was more than just a charge to him, she was his best friend. He grew love the grown up Lizzie. And now that she no longer needed him, it broke his imaginary heart.

Fred watched as she would sleep, he would lean down to her face. Inches away from her lips, he wondered if she would feel him, but as his lips touched her,they also went right through. His heart throbbed. He couldn't even touch her. Not any more...he took her for granted when he had her, and now that he she could no longer see him, he was alone.

0000000000000000000

Okay that's chapter one, Sorry it's short tell me what you think? I'm rating this T for now, until I have more of a reason to make it M


	2. 2 Heart

**Always**

**SlytherinPrincess87**

**Disclaimer**

**Here goes chapter two**

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**2\. Heart**

Fred seemed annoyed as he paced back and forth.

"Whats wrong, Fred?"

"Nothing Nat brat mind you own business." Fred snapped.

"You don't have to be so mean!"

Fred looked at her and sighed. "Hey lets play a game."

Natalie's eyes lit up. "Dolls."

"Dolls are for girls! Lets make a mud pie!"

"Daddy said no more mud In the house."

"Oh who cares what fart pants says he can piss off, I want a mud pie." Fred said in his usual loud and obnoxious voice.

"Natalie Lizzie is coming over to babysit I have to go into wor….WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT MUD PIES IN THE HOUSE!?"

"But Drop Dead Fred said…."

"Natalie stop, go get cleaned up while clean up your last mud pie, and don't give Lizzie trouble okay?"

"Okay Daddy….did you hear that Fred? " Natalie looked around but Fred was MIA (Missing in action)

"Fred where did you go?" Natalie cried, as she went to go get cleaned up.

Ignoring his charge, against the rules. He went to go see Lizzie before she came over, to babysit, and he had to pretend she was just another grown up, and not someone dear to him.

Lizzie was in her apartment sitting on her bed, he sat beside her.

"Snot face! Can you see me? Try! Damnit." Fred cussed. He leaned in close to her face, his lips close to hers. He leaned in further, but phased right through her. His face saddened.

"I'll see you soon I have to get back to Natalie...please try and see me..." He said sadly frowning….he vanished…

"Fred?" Lizzie said looking around...She sighed. "No Lizzie."

"Fred! Where were you?"

"Secret IF business."

"IF?"

"Imaginary friend, duh no brain." He said then he thought _No Brain _ that's what he use to call…

"Hi Lizzie!" Natalie exclaimed happily.

"Hi Natalie, Hey Mickey..."

"Lizzie, thank you so much I wouldn't of asked but..."

"No it's fine." She cut him off.

"Thanks again. See you later honey." He kissed Natalie goodbye. And ran out the door.

Fred sat on the sofa and just stared at Lizzie as her and Natalie went to go make lunch, and have 'girl talk'.

Following eventually in the kitchen, he leaned up against the wall and just stared at his old charge, she looked so happy now, she didn't need him, but he needed he. He wanted her, if only she could see him.

"Lizzie, can you try and see Fred, he's been all sad."

"Natalie!" Fred exclaimed.

"I'll try." And she did she looked hard, but she just saw air, and he was right up in her face breathing on her.

"Sorry, Natalie. I can't see him."

"Oh well, you tried."

Later that night after Mickey tucked hi daughter into bed and she fell asleep, Fred left again to see Lizzie.

Again she sat on her bed as though she was waiting for someone….him maybe…,he hoped.

"Please Lizzie, I wish you could see me, it's killing my Heart.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sorry chapter two was so short I'm having an issue typing….any ways if you have any ideas send them my way and a special thanks to **ZombieRose3**, you're the reason there is an update so soon, if you have any ideas or thoughts please let me know as always read and review and I so sorry if this sucked I have had no sleep I am SO manic and its now almost 7 am and no sleep.


	3. 3 Believe

**Always**

**Special thanks to ZombieRose3, for getting me to continue this fic, now if you want it rated M lemme know….**

**Disclaimer**

**SlytherinPrincess87**

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

In a bra and panties Lizzie slept on the couch, her apartment was hot and the a/c was broken. Her dreams were filled with memories of Fred, the bad and the good and the annoying and the heart felt, and the kiss, the kiss that made him disappear forever….

Tears fell own Lizzies closed eyes as Fred leaned over her. He couldn't help but oogle at her, for he was Drop Dead Fred of course. He attempted to wipe away the tears...but as he reached up, fearing he's phase through he dropped his hand, and just frowned at the crying woman.

"Fred..." She said in her sleep.

A small smile formed on his lips. " 'Lisbeth, can you hear me?"

"Yes, I still need you." She shifted n her sleep, sweat on her chest. "I want you." She murmured out.

His eyes lit up. _She wants me?_

Fred noticed his pants began to get tight around his lower region. "Great you can't even see me to tell me this to my face and my knob still wants to come out and play, honestly woman do you have to dress so...so..." He was cut off by the uncomfortable throb in his pants.

Black bra and black panties with ivory skin. He giggled he suddenly wanted to tickle her.

But getting serious once more, Fred leaned in to have his lips phase right through her again, but they didn't. His lips met hers, her eyes jerked open and she pulled away sitting up.

"F...Fred...how?"

"I don't know, but I don't care." He lunged for her and hugged her tight, not wanting to ever let her ago again. Tears fell down his cheeks, tears of joy. His heart didn't hurt any longer, she could see him, feel him hear him.

"I've been trying to get you to see me for so long." He pulled away from her, looking in her beautiful brown eyes.

Lizzie blushed, loving blue eyes bearing into her soul. She then realized she wasn't wearing much of anything and covered herself.

"Aw spoil my fun I like seeing you in your knickers" He said happily, she blushed.

"Fred..?"

"Yes?"

"What does this mean?"

00000000000000

Okay so sorry that sucked I ran out of ideas I think I may make this M still pondering, um short I know please have mercy on my soul. RnR oh and would someone please give me some ideas ZombieRose3 do you have any ideas?


End file.
